Soul
by Alexandrepor
Summary: Naruto/Bleach Crossover. With Akatsuki defeated Naruto and Sasuke finnaly battle. After a long exausting fight, they both die from their special moves. Soul is a story about Naruto's ascencion as a shinigami. Rewrite of Shrouded Orange!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Uchiha Madara had been defeated, Uchiha Sasuke had been defeated. Akatsuki had been defeated. But this victory came with a great price; Naruto's life had been lost in the fight against Sasuke. Naruto was dead. _

"**Wake up Naruto"- Sakura yelled, shaking Naruto's head.**

_Two bodies lied motionless next to each other. Naruto had finally accomplished his dream, he had won against Sasuke and convinced him that he should come back to the leaf. But he had fallen fighting Sasuke, he had killed Sasuke with his final rasengan, but he had also been pierced by Sasuke's last chidori, they were both dead._

_Naruto got up, he____could see his body on the floor, he could see Sasuke's body, he could see Sakura yelling, but he couldn't speak to her. He looked around, he was chained to his body, he tried pulling the chain and breaking it, but he couldn't do it. He looked around again, trying to find something that could help break the chain but instead his eyes set on Sasuke, a dead Sasuke, also chained. As he looked towards Sasuke he saw a figure, a giant with a white mask. He yelled to Sasuke, he yelled trying to warn him of the monster. As Sasuke turned around it was too late, the monster was already slamming his hand down the air._


	2. Chapter 1  White Death

**Chapter One - White Death**

_Sasuke raised his arms around his head attempting to block the blow but it never arrived. A boy, no older than 10 appeared in midair, with a katana drawn. In a flash, the monster had been surrounded by a white glow. Ice materialized around the monster and expanded, cutting the monsters flesh. A white haired figure appeared next to Sasuke. In the next instant, to fast for either Naruto or Sasuke to see, the white monster's mask was cut in half and the monster dissipated._

"Hollow neutralized. Two wholes saved. And who the hell was patrolling this sector before me! Seriously, the way the hollow went after these two, they had to have been sitting here for weeks!" With that, he turned to the two ninja. "Okay, got to go through the routine. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, Vice-Captain of the 10th division of Soul Society, which you might know as heaven. The thing you just were saved from-"

"Was a hollow, right?" Naruto interrupted. "We heard you talking to yourself before."

"And since you called us wholes, and that thing a hollow, I guess it's a soul that… spoiled?" Sasuke added.

"Good guess." Hitsugaya said with a raised, snowy, eyebrow. "So, for curiosity's sake, how long have you two been dead? You seem to know each other, so I figure that you two died together."

Naruto thought for a second. "Well, I'd say we died… fifteen minutes ago? Sasuke?"

"Close enough. Can't have been more than half an hour."

Now both of Hitsugaya's eyebrows had lifted to their scalp. "So you two have been dead less then an hour, and already have hollows on you like flies on honey?" Noting the confused look, Hitsugaya explained. "Well, Hollows are dead people, like you, only they've been left here too long. Usually, Shinigami like me come to collect you to either Soul Society or Hell, but sometimes they slip through the cracks. And Hollows like to eat souls, living or dead, that have extremely high reiatsu. That's spirit energy."

"Usually, it takes a few weeks for a recently dead soul to develop enough reiatsu to attract hollows. But in your case, you drew them in under an hour. And I say them because," As a way of finishing his sentence, he drew his sword again, and impaled a lizard-like hollow that was sneaking up on them from behind. "Hmm… I wonder." With that, Hitsugaya pulled out a device from his robe.

"This is a reiatsu scanner. It detects name, position, and the amount of reiatsu each soul has, and gives it a number. See?" He pointed the small box-shaped thing at himself, and pushed a button. A mechanical voice spoke in response.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. 10th Division vice-captain. Power Reading: 932."

"See? Most average people when they just die have a rating of around three. The average shinigami has a rating of about 200. Let's see what you guys have." With that, he pointed the device at Sasuke and pressed the button.

"Uchiha Sasuke. No ranking. Power Reading: 768."

Once again, Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised. "Well, that certainly explains why the hollow came after you guys. Very high. With training, it'll skyrocket. But first…" He pointed the scanner at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. No Ranking. Power Reading: 1763."

Hitsugaya calmly said not losing his composure. "1763! This thing's gotta be broken up!" He pointed it again.

"Uzumaki Naruto. No Ranking. Power Reading: 1504."

Hitsugaya breathed deeply. "Well, that settles it." He said, once he regained composure. "You're both becoming shinigami, whether you want to or not." The Vice-Captain of the 10th division sat down. "Take a seat, while I talk about the basics of being shinigami."

Naruto and Sasuke obliged quickly, getting the sense that the small shinigami had already received too many shocks, and wouldn't take being disobeyed very well. He inhaled, and began. "Okay, we shinigami have three duties. First, we patrol the human world, though few can see us, and perform Konso, or the soul burial. We basically stick our swords into people, say a few nice words, and then move on. That's what I'll be doing to you to send you on."

The two recently deceased traded looks. Catching the apprehension, Hitsugaya tacked on "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. And you'll get swords soon." Having calmed down the two, he continued. "Second, we make sure there are an even number of souls in Soul Society and Earth. We do that by first, performing konso, and second, reincarnating those who ask for it. Not many do. But if the souls are out of balance, it'll be really bad. So bad, I'm not even sure what'd happen."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Finally, we slay hollows. Hollows get their name from that." He pointed at the chains still hanging from the chests of the recently deceased. "When the chain of fate disappears, the soul becomes a hollow, and wants to destroy and devour souls. Because we need to protect the soul balance, that's a bit of a problem. So, we go, slay them, cleanse them, and send them along their way."

"Gotcha." Naruto said, seconds before Sasuke could say "Understood."

Naruto had one thing to ask though, as did Sasuke. Naruto got there first. "So, how long have you been dead?"

"I've been dead over two hundred years, a shinigami for one hundred fifty, and a vice captain for fifty." Noting the confused looks (again) on the faces of the newly dead, he clarified the points. "Ok, you can look however old you want to in Soul Society. I just like to look fifteen."

Sasuke had his questions next. "First, that sword seems… strange. I'm no stranger to blades, and I've never seen one like that. Second, you keep mentioning captain, vice-captain, and divisions. What's that all about?"

Hitsugaya looked at his sword fondly. "Correct. This is not a normal katana. This is a Zanpakuto, or Soul Slayer. Each one is different, each one has a different name and each one has different abilities. You all get one after you pass the shinigami academy, but you learn it's name and powers as you get more in tune with your Zanpakuto."

"As for divisions, captains, and vice-captains, all shinigami are divided up into one of the thirteen divisions. For example, my division, the 10th, specializes in stealth and assassination of highly-ranked hollows. Captains are in charge of their division, and Vice-Captains are their second in command. There are also seated officers below the vice-captain, seats three though nine. You'll meet all of the captains and vice-captains later." He stopped his explanation as Naruto raised his hand, as if in the academy.

"If you're so high ranked, why are you out here?"

"Well, you see…" Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his head in a manner familiar to Naruto. "I got bored. There's nothing like the thrill of combat to equalize the monotony of paperwork. Now, if there're no more questions, I can perform Soul Burial." Not giving anymore time for questions, he stuck Naruto with his Zanpakuto and recited a few words. Naruto faded out, going to soul society. Quickly, Hitsugaya performed the same ritual on Sasuke, to identical results.

Before he ran back to the society himself, he pulled out his communicator. "Commander, two new shinigami have just been passed on. My recommendation is to give them the meet and greet, then place in the academy. Hitsugaya out."


	3. Chapter 2  Soul Society

**Chapter 2 – The Soul Society**

Naruto and Sasuke emerged in a small room, decorated in stripes. They looked at each other, quickly discovering that they were dressed in pure white robes. Before they could make any other observations, a voice from behind them spoke out in a monotonous tone that suggested he had done this many times.

"Hello, my name is Momochi Zabuza, fourth seat of the 11th division. Welcome to the Seretei, also known as the Soul Society. I'm here to guide you to your next place of work, as you have been chosen to become Shinigami. And… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

The two dead gennin spun around, and were indeed greeted by the incredulous, still bandaged face of one Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and now, fourth seat of the 11th division. "Well…" Naruto said. "We died."

"Really?" Zabuza said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed. Now give me details!" Soon enough, the entire death circumstances of Naruto and Sasuke had been revealed to the former ninja. "Well," Zabuza said once they were done. "That's fucked up. Seriously, that's fucked up. But it's not my place to tell you how fucked up your death was. Seriously, one guy here got crushed by a pantry someone threw at him. Now, it's time for me to show you around."

Zabuza gestured around. "This is the reception room in Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls. Otherwise known as base of the Shinigami. We're in the center of Soul Society. Surrounding us is Rukongai, the place where everyone who's not a Shinigami goes. It looks just like a village, and is organized through eighty districts. Now, we're going to walk around Seireitei, and I'm going to introduce you to the captains and vice captains of all thirteen divisions. We'll start with number thirteen, because it's closest."

After a short walk, Naruto, Sasuke, and Zabuza were all outside a big building with the number thirteen on the front of it. "Ok, this is the HQ for the thirteenth division. It specializes in mediation. Basically, it's our police force. If there's a dispute that's not important enough to go to the central 46, that's our ruling court system, it comes here. They deal with it quickly and fairly." Zabuza slid the door open, and shouted "Captain Ukitake! Vice-Captain Shiba! We've got a meet-and-greet!"

There was the sounds of another door sliding open, and two men walked through it. One was tall, stately, and had shoulder-length silver hair. The other was shorter and more rugged, with a spikey hairstyle reminiscent of Narutos. The taller one nodded. "I am Captain Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth division. This is my second, Kaien Shiba."

"Good to meet you."

As the three walked away, Naruto whispered in Zabuza's ear. "What're we doing this for?"

"Saves you from getting your ass kicked for pissing off the wrong person."

"Ah."

The Three kept walking, and soon came to a darkened building, with a little plaque on the front. "This is the research and development laboratory, also known as the twelfth division HQ. I'm just warning you, the captain is a little… odd." With that, Zabuza pushed the door open. The room was pitch-black, except for small, blinking lights on some kind of control panel. A stooped figure in front of it waved his pure white hand.

"Close the door, close the door!" he shouted in a raspy voice, then turned around. Sasuke blanched. This man was demonic! He had a pure black face, with the only color being his eyes, mouth, and nose outline. He was dressed in the standard white captains robes, but otherwise, didn't even look human. "So, these are the new recruits?" he sniffed the air. "I smell strong Reiatsu. Zabuza, go tell the commander that I desire one of them for a few experiments."

"Sorry, Captain Kurotsuchi, I have direct orders to not allow you to experiment on either one of them."

The freakish man sighed. "A shame. I was going to give them the best treatment for Test Subjects too."

Zabuza jumped. "Okay, Guys, this is Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th division. His 'daughter', Kurotsuchi Nemu, is around somewhere, but we can meet her later, correct?" The two nodded frantically, and they all walked out of the lab as fast as possible without running.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. "He reminds me of Orochimaru." Naruto said. In a very un-Sasuke like gesture, he nodded agreement emphatically.

"Next on the tour is 11th division, home of the combat specialists. Prepare to fight." Zabuza said with a feral grin. Sure enough, no sooner had they entered the 11th division HQ then an enormous Reiatsu source dropped from the ceiling.

"FRESH MEAT!" the scarred man screamed. Naruto and Sasuke dodged to the left and the right, while Zabuza merely drew his Zanpakuto. With a clang of steel, the blade was stopped.

"Captain Zaraki, I though you promised not to do this today."

With a snarl, the captain jumped back. "I always forget that when someone with power steps in. You, Zabuza, have power. I'm not sure about these others, no matter what Hitsugaya says."

"Guys," Zabuza said. "This is Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, of the 11th division. And the little girl on his shoulder is Kusajishi Yachiru, his vice-captain. Also, she's president of the Shinigami Women's Association. If you see anything with a weird, cute name, it's her fault."

"Zabu!" the pink haired girl shouted. "You said you weren't going to tell them!"

"And you said you were going to keep Captain Zaraki from attacking me!"

"Hee Hee… good point."

"Now, Naruto, Sasuke, we're leaving. Off to 10th division!" With that, the three left towards 10th division, Stealth and Assassination specialists. There, they met Hitsugaya again, because his captain was off on a mission. Then, it was time to visit 9th division, specialists in Kido.

"What's Kido?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special attack that we use our Reiatusu to power. Another name for it is Demon Arts. Think of it like Ninjutsu and we'll all be happy." There, they met Tosen Kaname, captain, and Hisagi Shuhei, his vice captain. Both were peaceful, calm men, who talked about peace non-stop while Naruto and Sasuke were there.

After that, it was time for 8th division, the artists of the Shinigami. When asked by Naruto 'What the Hell that means', Zabuza responded with "These guy are battle specialists, like the 11th, but also focus on new ideas and tactics, like the 12th. The pretty much find new ways to fight every time they do it."

The Vice-Captain, Ise Nanao, was a stern woman, who reminded Naruto of a librarian he had met once. She was pretty good looking though. The captain, Kyoraku Shunsui, was another matter. "Come on, Zabu! Bring your little friends too! Let's all have a drink!"

"So Sorry, Captain Kyoraku. We must run." Zabuza said, pulling Naruto and Sasuke along with him. "Gotta visit the 7th!"

As they walked, Zabuza explained what the seventh division was. "The 7th is home for one group of people: those who use brute force. They crush opposition with one blow, and move on. They have no sense of tactics, instead preferring to rush ahead swinging. The 11th is kind of like a hybrid of the 8th and the 7th. The 8th uses tactics, the 7th uses force, and the 11th uses both."

The captain, as expected, was huge. He had a huge robe, and a kind of bucket-mask over his head. "Captain Komamura Sajin, I introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke, this is the captain of 7th division. Next to him is Iba Tetsuzaemon, his second." Both nodded politely at the new arrivals, then went back to sparring.

The tour guide dragged them on, stopping briefly at Sixth Division. "The 6th is where nobility is usually placed. They're tough, but almost all are born noble or friends of those who are. They don't have a vice-captain right now, as the captain is very picky about who he chooses." They stopped in front of a stately man with black hair, noble features, and a strange hair ornament. With a bow, Zabuza said, "Captain Kuchiki, I make known to you Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke, this is Captain Kuchiki Byakuya." The man swept by with barely a nod.

"Fifth division is out on a mass joint training mission with third division right now. They specialize in a certain branch of Kido used to capture and immobilize the enemy. It's kinda like genjutsu. The captain is Aizen Sosuke, and the vice-captain is the newly raised Hinamori Momo. But like I said, they're out, so we'll skip their HQ."

"Fourth division specializes in healing. If you get wounded at all, you'll spend sometime here. They're unique right now because both their Captain and Vice-Captain are women, the only division where that has happened right now. Captain is Unohana Retsu, Vice-Captain is Kotetsu Isane."

Zabuza guided the two into the infirmary, and two ladies (one in captains robes, the other with a lieutenant patch) came up quickly. "Zabuza, did Kenpachi over do it again?" The lieutenant asked wearily, as if this happened often.

"Nah, I'm on tour duty with some guys that I knew when I was alive. Naruto, Sasuke, this is Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Kotetsu." Both Naruto and Sasuke bowed a little, knowing they'd be seeing a lot of these two. Unohana was pretty, with two black pigtails, while Kotetsu was tomboyish with short silver hair.

"My, how polite." Unohana said with a smile. "Zabuza, you could learn from them!"

"I am the picture of good manners, decency, politeness, and-"

"You came in here, cursing in three languages, then called us bitches for not reattaching your arm faster."

"Heh Heh… I thought you forgot about that. Let's go guys, before you make me look worse!" Quickly, Zabuza dragged the two away.

"Next would be third division, but like I said, they're away on a joint training mission with the fifth. But I'll give you some information. The Captain is Ichimaru Gin, and the Vice is Izuru Kira. They specialize in strange abilities. The Captain's sword can shoot long ranges, and the Vice-Captain's makes things heavier. It's very strange mix over there."

"We're almost done now. Next is 2nd Division. They're kind of like Konoha's ANBU. They police sometimes, but are mostly our last and best line of defense. They all like Hand-to-Hand combat, and are willing to lay down their lives to defend the Soul Society. Captain is Soifon, and the Vice-Captain is Omaeda Marechiyo."

The three walked into the heavily fortified area that was the HQ of the Second division, and Naruto was struck dumb by the woman sitting on a pillow in the middle of the room. 'Beautiful…' was the first thought going through his head, while the second was 'She could rip my heart out and feed it to me… NEAT!'

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is Soifon, captain of the second division. Her vice-captain is out on a patrol right now though." Soifon opened her eyes, looked at the three, nodded once, then closed her eyes again. "Captain Soifon meditates a lot." Zabuza explained as he led them out, but not before Naruto looked over his shoulder one more time at the meditating captain.

As the three left, Soifon opened her eyes again. She had easily picked up on Naruto's thoughts, and a ghost of a smile crossed her face. 'Interesting guy…'

"Finally," Zabuza said. "There's first division. It rules over all the other divisions. It's the best of the best. The captain of the first is captain of all the captains. He is General Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, leader of the 13 divisions. But that's too long, so we usually call him General Yama. His second is newly raised, also newly dead, but the General seems to think he can handle it. His name is…"

Before Zabuza could finish, the door opened. Out came an old, stooped man that Naruto assumed was General Yama. But behind him was… "OJI-SAN!" Naruto yelled, charging the newly revealed Sandaime Hokage. In seconds, Naruto was firmly crushing the deceased elder against him in a huge hug.

"Naruto-kun!" the Sandaime exclaimed. "Sasuke-kun! Do I want to know why you've died so soon?" The two sat down, and hesitantly began to explain their premature demise to the man they had looked up to in life.

After they were done their story, Sarutobi chuckled. "Well, these things happen in life and in death. At least in death, Sasuke-kun, you no longer have to worry about that curse seal. And I'm sure that when Itachi-kun joins us, you'll be able to fight him then."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "Hai."

Yama, watching from the side, said "So these are two of the ninja my lieutenant thinks of so highly. Let's see if you can become Shinigami of the same regard. So, Zabuza, show these two to the academy!"


	4. Chapter 3  Soul Academy

**Chapter 3 – The Soul Academy**

Twenty minutes later, they were all inside of the academy. "Back to the Academy. Maybe it won't take three times to pass this as well." Naruto said.

"Buck up, Dobe. If you fail, I'll kick your ass." – Sasuke said

That was all that they were able to say before they were split up, rushed off to different rooms. "Uzumaki! Room 263. Roommate: Matsumoto! Uchiha! 472. Roommate: Abarai!" With that, the two were shot off to their different rooms.

Naruto entered his room, a small white room with a bunk bed, and saw his roommate waiting there. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said, extending his hand.

His roommate smiled, and extended her own. "Matsumoto Rangiku. Nice to meet you." Naruto inspected her. She was a pretty girl, with one amazing quality: She had a huge chest.

Sasuke was off meeting his own roommate. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and if you touch my stuff I'll rip your hand off."

"You don't have any stuff."

"So it's a moot point."

"I'm Abarai Renji, in case you wanted to know."

"Why don't you have any eyebrows?"

The next four years were a blur to Naruto and Sasuke. They sat together at meals, along with Rangiku and Renji, swapping stories about when they were alive. They had one class together (controlling the size of your Zanpakuto). And occasionally, they sparred together.

Finally, graduation day came. Rangiku had with her, nicely developed breasts, seduced everyone, girls and guys alike. But only Naruto could talk to her normally, having spent enough time around her to know her, and not just be interested in her chest size. Renji, having taken Sasuke's eyebrow comment to heart, had gone out one day and gotten tattoos like lightning bolts instead of eyebrows. The bolts spread everywhere, and pretty soon, Renji was covered in tattoos.

Changes aside, it was time for the final exam. Presiding over the exam were all 13 Vice-Captains (Actually 12 Vice-Captains and a Third Seat. The Sixth division still had no Vice-Captain.) In charge was Sarutobi. "Today, cadets, it's time for the final graduation. You will split up into teams of four, and each team will be accompanied by one Vice-Captain. You will be allowed to use all Kido abilities you have, as well as your Zanpakuto."

At that, Naruto restrained a cheer. They'd all been forced to use the basic sword, which looked like a regular katana and had no special abilities. But they'd all been given their Zanpakuto, which felt distinctly different then the basic sword. They'd been allowed to touch their Zanpakuto twice: once while forming it, then another time during the session to control it's size.

"Your goal is to slay a hollow. It doesn't matter what it is, what it's powers are, or how strong it is, but each time must cleanse one hollow without interference by any of the Vice-Captains. Now divide up, and come retrieve your Zanpakuto."

Naruto quickly rescued Rangiku from the hordes of guys trying to get her on their team, and the two met up with Sasuke and Renji. They all went up front, retrieved their blades, and were assigned Kotetsu, Vice-Captain for the Fourth Division.

Ten minutes later, the five shinigami were out patrolling a sector of a city with high hollow concentration. Soon enough, they had found a hollow, a large one that looked like a badger. Kotetsu pulled out her scanner. "Tunneler, a C-ranked special ability is supersonic digging. No bounty. You want to go for it?"

The four friends traded glances. "Hai!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke immediately charged into the fray, engaging the hollow with his Zanpakuto. Behind him, Rangiku slunk into the shadows, searching for a good place to strike. Renji charged in, working with Sasuke to capture the hollow in a pincer movement. Meanwhile, Naruto stood back, watching.

With a snarl, the hollow dug underground, reappearing under Renji. With a swipe of it's paw, it sent the tattooed one flying. Ren But this gave Naruto an opening. "Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Destructive Art Four! Shot of Red Fire!" With a blast, a fireball shot out of Naruto's palm, impacting the hollow. It overbalanced, falling right towards Sasuke, who entered a quick draw pose.

"DIE!" Sasuke screamed, lashing out and slicing the hollow's mask in two.

Minutes later, they were all back in Seireitei, being debriefed while Sarutobi, having received Kotetsu's report, went to speak with the thirteen captains, twelve of whom could pick from the team (The first division usually only accepted people after five years of service). "… and Finally, Uzumaki Naruto seems to be a little of both. He enjoys fighting, but uses Kido a fair amount. His best class was tactics, but he's no slouch in healing techniques either. I have no idea where we should put him."

Yama spoke first, as custom said. "It's obvious to me that Matsumoto is a stealth type. She's shoo in for 10th division." The newly raised 10th division captain, Hitsugaya, smirked at having a new addition.

"Arabai is tough. I'd originally say to put him in eight division, but he wouldn't work there very well. I say we put him in sixth division. He might not be nobility, but he does have the fighting spirit that all members of the sixth division share." Byakuya nodded once.

"Uchiha loves to fight. He simply loves it. He doesn't use much Kido, and he engages in blade to blade combat every chance he gets. He's one of yours, Kenpachi." The scarred captain of the 11th division grinned maniacally.

"As for Uzumaki… he spreads out in many directions, like Sarutobi said. He's not good at peaceful solutions, so the 13th is out. He has a grasp of tactics and strength, but doesn't fight for the sake of fighting. That eliminates the 7th, the 8th, and the 11th. No sense of stealth though, talking the 10th out of the question. He never uses new technology, and has no interest in developing it, so no to the 12th. Out of the remaining ones, I believe he would fit in best in the 3rd, so I'll-"

"Excuse me, General." Everyone gaped at the person who had spoken. They could count the times Soifon spoke out of turn on one hand, and here she was doing it! "I believe he is a better fit in my division."

"What makes you say that, Captain Soifon?"

"In the mission reports, he used one of the most destructive Kido he could handle, but only did it when his comrades were all out of the way. He also aimed it perfectly, blasting it towards his teammate to finish off. I know people who've tried to destroy it themselves, rather then handing a sure kill to someone else."

"Sarutobi? You knew him in life. What's your opinion?"

"I concur with the 2nd Captain. Uzumaki Naruto would be an excellent fit in the 2nd Division."

Yama picked up a rubber stamp. He usually didn't give in to demands, but he didn't remember the last time Soifon requested a Shinigami be placed in her division. Also, Sarutobi did know the one in question better then he did in this case. He stamped down on Naruto's picture the second division flower stamp. "Uzumaki Naruto, welcome the second division." – said Soifon, welcoming Naruto to her division.

Notes:

I am keeping the chapter sizes short so that I can update them frequently. Either way, hope you liked chapter 3. Next chapter: The Second Division. Also chapter 5 features the first real battle for Naruto. Cheers ;) Alex


End file.
